1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography control apparatus and a radiography control method for sending and receiving an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, hospital information systems through network connection have been created for hospitals. For example, when it is determined that X-ray imaging is necessary, an instruction for an examination is input into a hospital information system (HIS) terminal to be transmitted to a radiology department, which is a receiver of the request.
This request information is referred to as examination order. An examination order includes a department name of an originator of the request, an examination item, and personal data of a patient. Upon receiving an examination order in a radiology information system (RIS), the radiology department adds an imaging condition and the like to the order and transfers the order to an X-ray examination system. The X-ray examination system performs the X-ray imaging in accordance with the examination order that has been received. A captured image is added to examination information for transfer to a picture archiving and communication systems (PACS) and for printing. In some cases, a search condition, such as a patient ID and an examination time, is specified in the X-ray examination system to receive an examination order.
In an approach disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-81761, a user sets search conditions such as a patient ID and an examination time to display a list of examination orders that match the search conditions. This approach presents a challenge, in terms of user convenience, in that the user is required to provide an instruction for selection even with a single examination result.